Seeing is believing
by Kaddy 16
Summary: Yugi made a wish on the puzzle, but nothing happened. So he loses faith in it. Months later the puzzle ends up in the yard of a house. What's truly mysterious is what is in that house, that makes no one want to go near it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Yugi was on his way home from school when he passed a old, dark, lifeless house. It was the same old house he always passed when walked home from school.

Every time he even came near it, he would stop to just stare at it. Something just compelled him each time to go into that house.

But he never did. The house itself just spooked people out. No one ever went inside or beyond the gate, not even to demolish it.

So he continued his walk home. Yugi never did stay long enough to see a shadow inside the house watching him through a window on the second floor.

Once he was home his grandfather greeted him. "Yugi, did that wish you made a the puzzle come true yet?" Yugi completed the puzzle his grandfather had given him a few months ago. But nothing changed, at all. "No, not yet, but I'm sure it will." Even Yugi was losing hope at this point.

"Well, I'm sure it just takes more time." his grandfather assured him. 'I hope your right' Yugi thought. He went up to his room where he saw his puzzle lying on his desk.

'Why isn't anything happening?' he asked himself. All Yugi wanted was a friend yet he didn't receive that. 'Maybe grandpa's legend he told isn't true after all.'

Yugi was beginning to doubt the puzzle he wasn't sure what to believe anymore. His hope for a new friend was diminishing.

The next day Yugi decided to take the puzzle with him to school. It was then just letting it sit desk doing nothing and he thought it might actually work if it was near him.

This was all the hope he had left in the puzzle. If it still didn't work by just having it near him, then he would know his wish would never come true.

During school, Yugi made no new friends so his faith in the puzzle was gone. What ever faith or hope he might of had let was very little.

While walking back home Yugi never noticed two people following him. Until they stopped him in front the old house, no one bothered to go in.

"What do you have there?" one of them asked while pointing to his puzzle. Yugi recognized both of them. They were in one of his classes.

"My puzzle?" "Well, what ever it is, it's ours now." the other one said while he took the puzzle from Yugi. "Hey, give that back!" They ignored him while they were looking at the puzzle.

"I knew it this is fake gold!" "Not like you would have anything made out of real gold!" They both said while slightly laughing at Yugi.

"It's very important to me so give it back." "Oh, it's important huh." "Let's see how important it is to you when it's broken!" said one of them while throwing the puzzle over the gate into the yard of the spooky old house.

"He'll never get it back. He'll be too scared to go in there and get it." said one of them as they both walked away from Yugi and the house.

'Have to get that puzzle, but they're right I'll never be able to go in there. But it's a gift from grandpa I have to get it back, for him.'

Even though he knew he needed to get the puzzle back, he still didn't want to beyond that gate. But then he had that feeling of something pulling him closer to the house again.

'I'll just go in to get the puzzle and then come right back out.' When Yugi pushed the gate, it was open. 'Why is the gate unlocked?' But he didn't time to wonder about it he needed the puzzle.

When he walked through the gate he saw the yard clearly. There were weeds everywhere scattered across the yard and tall grass that looked like it hadn't been mowed in years.

It was going to take awhile to find the puzzle in this yard, so he started his search. After an hour of searching through the grass he still couldn't the puzzle.

'It should be here some where, but where?' The puzzle could have been any where and Yugi was sure he already looked through most of the yard.

'Maybe if I look from a higher place I'll find it.' So he looked around for anything to climb to get a better view. All he found were a couple of trees, but they looked too old and would probably collapsed under his weight.

The only place left he could think of that had a higher view of the yard was the second floor of the...house. But no one has ever been in that house for years. Those that did never stayed for long.

There were always complaints about unexplained events in the that creeped people out. But then again it could just all be an old legend. Who knew for sure no one could the last time people lived in that house.

'Have to find the puzzle though. I'm sure all the things they said about this house is just a myth or something' Yugi really hoped he was right about this house though.

When he went to touch the door knob, the door opened by itself. It was like the house was just inviting him in. 'It was just the wind' Yugi tried to convince himself.

Even though there was a little wind there was certainly not enough force to blow open the door. Yugi continued his way inside the house when the door slammed shut right behind him.

He made jump a little, but he tried to blame it all on the wind again. Now that the door was closed, it was almost completely dark inside the house.

But a window near the door let some light shine through. It was just enough light for Yugi to the outlines of objects in front of him.

Once he spotted the stairs he walked up them and made it to the second floor. He saw a hallway with four doors along it. He looked through the rooms until he finally found a window in one of them.

He looked across the yard for his puzzle until he founded it 10 feet away from the gate. Yugi was going to leave the house to retrieve his puzzle when something stopped him.

For some reason Yugi was stuck at the spot he stood. He kept on telling his body to move, but it wouldn't listen to him.

"Hello Yugi, it's nice we can finally meet."

It wasn't until he heard that voice and saw where it came from did he know what kept his body from moving. It was...fear.

But that wasn't the only question on Yugi's mind. 'How did it know my name?'

**I hoped you liked this new story I started. I just got inspired to write a new story on Halloween. And remember reviews help me continue the story!**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It wasn't until he got home did he remember…he left the puzzle. 'What am I going to do now?' Without the puzzle how was he going to tell his grandfather?

'I'm sure I can get it back tomorrow' he hoped. The next day after school he walked by the same house again. 'Just grab the puzzle' he kept repeating to himself.

He walked passed the gate to the spot where he last saw the puzzle. After searching through the grass for a while he finally found the puzzle.

Now all he had to do was walk back through the gate and continue his walk home. He told himself wasn't even going to look at the house, but that was easier said than done.

'Just walk through the gate, just walk through the gate' he kept repeating. In the end, his curiosity sadly got the best of him. He turned around to look back at the house one last time.

Later, he was going to wish that he never did in the first place. Because standing on the second floor starring at him through the window was the same ghost he saw yesterday. 'He's not real, I'm just imagining all of this, its' all part of my imagination.'

Yugi shut his eyes closed and hoped the ghost would disappear. No such luck, he was still there starring intently at him. By this time, Yugi was so scared of it, he felt like he could jump out of his own skin.

So he tried to run for the gate, but this time the gate closed shut before he could even get near it. Not only was he scared, he was trapped with no way out. He had no idea what he was going to do now.

He could wait for the ghost to get him or try to climb over the gate, but considering his own strength, there was no way he would be able to climb over it in time. Well, not successfully anyways.

But he had no choice over this matter anyways. In the end, the ghost decided to choose for him. The doors to the house slowly opened with creaks. Then a gush of wind came towards him guided him to the front doors of the old house.

By this point, he knew he would have a visit with the ghost whether he wanted to or not. Before he could even figure out what was going on, the doors slammed shut, and he was already inside the house.

And the ghost was right behind him. "Yugi…" Yugi could feel a chill surge through him and start to spread throughout his body.

He closed his eyes, hoping the ghost would go away. It didn't work. When he opened his eyes the ghost was still there, starring at him, and it looked really angry.

He was too frightened to move. He was so frightened he didn't even notice he was still holding the puzzle, it slipped out of his hands, and the puzzle collided with the floor.

When it hit the ground, the puzzle shattered. There were pieces scattered everywhere across the floor. After the puzzle shattered, the ghost went ballistic and became very hostile.

Before he could even touch Yugi though, he disappeared. Yugi was glad the ghost was gone, but where did it go? But he didn't want to stick around and find out though.

He went to grab the puzzle and leave, but… it was completely shattered. He hoped he could put it back together before his grandfather noticed the missing puzzle.

As he tried to pick up one of the shattered pieces, it shocked him. "Oww!" He quickly drew his hand away from it. 'What's wrong with the puzzle? It never shocked me before.'

Then all of the puzzle pieces gathered together like the puzzle itself had a mind of it's own. Then all of the pieces suddenly lifted themselves into the air and began to glow brightly on their own.

The next thing that happened completely shocked Yugi. The puzzle literally put itself back together again. Once the puzzle was whole again it stopped glowing with a blinding light.

This time it began to descend closer to the ground before it paused in front of Yugi. The puzzle was scaring him a little from what he just saw it could do. There was no telling what else it could possibly do.

Then the puzzle attached itself back on to it's chain, which was lying on floor since it broke apart from it, and placed itself back around Yugi's neck. He released a sigh of relief when puzzle didn't try to shock him again.

Everything was starting to feel like it was finally getting back to normal and he would never have to go back to this creepy old house again. Well, that's what he hoped for anyways.

'I have the puzzle. Now I can…' before Yugi could his thought, or even attempt to escape from that house, the puzzle decided to make itself known once again.

It sent a huge wave of electricity through his body and an earth shattering scream escaped from his mouth. 'What's…happening?'

Then as soon as this pain came to an end another formed and took its' place. It felt like his very soul was being ripped out of his own body.

Before his soul was completely ripped away from, he caught a glimpse of someone. It was the same ghost from earlier. Smirking at him as it…entered his body?

When Yugi awoke the place he where he was now was almost completely dark. 'Where am I?' He slowly rose to get a better look at his surroundings.

All he could see was darkness and staircases for miles. Most of the staircases defied the laws of gravity and went different directions. 'What is this place?'

Yugi didn't know what to do. He was all alone in a foreign place. But he had to find a way out of here. 'One of these staircases has to lead to a way out.'

He ran up, down, and sideways on most of the staircases. It seemed like he was searching for a way out for hours. He had to eventually slow down to catch his breath.

'Maybe running wasn't such a good idea.' Outside of the puzzle the ghost that was now currently wearing Yugi's skin as his own was laughing at his futile at escaping from the puzzle.

"Try all you want, you'll never escape." He said as he watched Yugi running across the staircases again looking for a way out. "I guess I'll visit this grandfather of yours to past the time. Maybe he will join you as well."

Yugi still continued to try and escape the puzzle. It seemed like he wasn't going to give up any time soon.

The ghost began a walk towards Yugi's house. He couldn't wait to say hello to Yugi's grandfather. He knew this would be so much fun.

**AN: I'm sorry I haven't updated at all in months. I hope this new chapter makes up a little bit for it. I'll try to update this a lot sooner than months later. I might be able to update it in a few weeks.**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yugi's body was somehow possessed by Yami. Now Yami was in full control of him and could do whatever he pleased.

He was on his way to Yugi's home. Yugi's own mind had betrayed him and gave Yami however much info he needed.

Now that Yami knew where he lived there was no telling what would happen to his grandfather. Yugi had no idea what was happening though.

He didn't know that Yami somehow took over his body or what he was planning. He was still trapped in the puzzle in an endless maze of staircases.

Still trying to find a way out. In the meantime, Yami had made it to Yugi's house. "So this is your house." he said as he walked closer to front door.

As soon as he was close enough to it, he used some kind of invisible force to open the door without even lifting a finger. The door was blown wide open.

So he walked inside with ease and closed the door the same way he had opened it. There was an audibly loud sound as the door met its' hinges. "Yugi, was that you?"

When there was no reply Yugi's grandfather made his way from the living room to the front of the shop. Before he had fully made his way to the front of the shop he began to speak again.

"Yugi, next time don't slam the door like that. You gave me quite a scare." When he finally made it to the front, he starred at his grandson. "Yugi." He looked somehow different.

It was like the person before him wasn't Yugi at all. "You're not my grandson." he said with a fierce look in his eyes. Yami looked shocked for a moment, then it dissipated.

"You're smarter than you look." he said nonchalantly. "The average person wouldn't be able to tell with one glance." Mr. Muto didn't care for what Yami had to say at all. He only cared about one thing.

"Where is my grandson?" he demanded. "Oh, don't worry. You'll join your precious grandson soon enough." Mr. Muto's expression showed only confusion.

"What do you…" Before he could even finish his sentence the puzzle began to glow and levitate itself upwards. Then there was suddenly a blinding flash of light.

It burned so brightly that Mr. Muto had to cover his eyes. After a moment Mr. Muto had vanished without a trace. Then the puzzle had lessened its' intense glow and fell loosely around Yami's neck.

"Have fun with your grandson, you'll be in there for a while." he said as he glanced towards the puzzle. It showed a brief image of Mr. Muto before returning to its natural state.

While inside the puzzle, Yugi was thinking of every possible way to escape maze of staircases. He was about to run up another when he heard a voice from the distance.

"Yugi!" The voice sounded very familiar he could have sworn… 'It can't be…' "Grandpa!" It was then he saw the figure from the distance begin to make itself known. "Yugi, is that you?" "Grandpa!"

Yugi ran over towards his grandfather. He reached out to hug him and never let go. "It's good to see you." "You too grandpa." Then Mr. Muto suddenly let go of Yugi's embrace. Yugi was a little saddened by this.

"Yugi there is something I have to tell you." "What is it grandpa?" Yugi had no clue what his grandfather was about to say, but he was just glad to be reunited with him again.

Mr. Muto really didn't know where to start first. "Well, how did you get here in the first place?" It was a simple enough question. Yugi took a moment to think.

"I…I can't remember." "Are you sure? Isn't there anything you can remember?" He had to at least remember something.

Yugi was searching through his mind to see if there was anything he could remember at all. 'I can't remember…wait!'

"I…I do remember a bright light and…someone was there!" Mr. Muto's expression began to turn somewhat pale. "I was afraid of this…"

"What is it grandpa?" Mr. Muto tried to find an easier way to tell his grandson the truth. "Yugi, it seems we've been trapped inside your puzzle."

Yugi didn't know how to process this new information. His grandfather had to be joking right? It just didn't make any sense at all though.

"But that's not possible." "Yugi it's true. Someone put us here. Just look around you." Yugi began to look around his surroundings.

This whole place seemed pretty impossible in itself. Who would ever build upside down staircases? How would they even start to go about it?

Yugi had literary ran everywhere in this place and never could find a way out. "Grandpa, how do we get out of here?" the fear was evident in his voice.

"I don't know Yugi. I don't know…" He didn't want to scare his grandson any further, but it was the truth. They really were…trapped here.

Yami was really enjoying watching Yugi and his grandfather build up with fear, knowing that there was no way to escape from his puzzle. It was a futile plan in the first place.

There was only one way in and way out. And both doors were one in the same. The only way either of them could reach that door was if Yami allowed for it to happen.

Which was never going to be a possibility. No, Yami would keep them there for as long as possible. Maybe even forever, until the end of time.

"Try all you want humans. You'll never be able to escape from this puzzle. Its power will hold you there for eternity." he said with a pure glint of evil in his eyes.

At this rate Yugi and his grandfather would never even be able to escape from the puzzle, never.

**AN: Sorry for the months without an update. I was busy with school and trying to get straight A's. I don't know if I'll still have them after the finals though.**

**Anyways, I need at _least _10 reviews before even thinking of writing the next chapter.**

**And maybe I'll be able to write the next chapter faster if anyone can tell me the name of a tv show I mentioned in this chapter. You'll only get one hint though.**

**_Hint: _It's a mystery/crime tv show.**

**And please check out my new story _Reflections._**

**Youtube Channel: Disastrousassassins (_Please subscribe_)**

**My friends' Youtube Channel: FU3xCLAN (_Please subscribe _and help him out)**

_**Please Review!**_


End file.
